


No, Please, Not Him

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Cancer, derek hale is his doctor, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles is a newly admitted cancer patient at the hospital Derek works at.





	1. Finding him

As he walked down the hallway he felt a thrumming in his chest, the air warm around him. He sped up, eager to find the source of warmth and comfort. Before he knew what was happening he was walking into a patient's room. The patient lay in his bed, his whole body pale and his arm hooked up to an IV, an older man sitting slouched in a chair. No, he thought, no, it can't be a patient, no. That meant he'd die. He just found him. No, no, not him. 

As Stiles woke up he felt a burning in his leg. He'd had bone neoplasm for a while now, or at least he'd been diagnosed with it for a while, nearly two years, but he finally got too sick for his dad to take care of. He felt bad as he saw his dad slouched in the hard plastic chair. He'd been so worried about Stiles, he just couldn't help but keep it from his dad. No need to add excess stress. Stiles knew he was enough of a handful even when they didn't have medications and doctor visits to worry about. So he didn't tell his dad when it started to get bad. The pain in his legs and pelvis was intense and sharp and finally, at school, he couldn't handle it anymore.   
Now here he was, in a way too expensive hospital with his dad practically comatose in the chair next to him. 

When the doctor came in to check on him he felt odd...there was something out in the hall that he needed. NEEDED. It was a pulsing need in his chest, the ache in the rest of him disappearing slightly as he tried to get closer. The doctor before him, a slim, older man with graying hair, tried to stop him but no, he needed it. He needed whatever was in that hall, he felt better than he had in two years and he needed to know why.  
As he broke past his dad and the old dude he pushed open the door to his room and lost his breath Because he was the more submissive mate he hadn't sensed his mate as much as the other man had to have, but now that he was close he felt it so much. He attacked. He was in a pair of sweats that the hospital allowed and didn't have his IV in right now so he wasn't tethered to anything he jumped. His stronger mate caught him as he jumped, his skinny, unhealthy legs wrapped around the older and nuzzled his cheek into the young doctor's neck.   
"Mate," Stiles purred, his instincts pushing him closer. His mate was holding him up gently but his butt and was nosing at Stile's head.   
"Derek," The man, Derek, said. Stiles knew what he was saying and told Derek his own name.   
"Stiles!" He heard his dad call from inside the room. Derek tried to let Stiles down but he whimpered, clawing and clinging back to Derek, desperate to stay close.   
"No," He cried, holding on tightly.   
"Okay baby, but we need to go back in, okay?" Derek asked, gripping his tiny little mate harder. He felt the young man nod and he sighed, carrying the younger into his hospital room. He was upset. His little mate smelled like pain and sterile antiseptic.   
Stiles let his new mate carry him into the room, his back facing his dad as Derek settled on Stiles' hospital bed and didn't bother turning Stiles' in his lap. He knew he wouldn't move.   
"Dr. Hale?" The older doctor asked and Derek looked up, growling a little at the alpha in the room, wrapping his arms around his little omega. He nuzzled his patient closer and looked at the boy's father.   
"Stiles?" The man asked, watching as his son sighed and nuzzled and whimpered and pushed and pulled at the young doctor. His son had never really been needy before but now all he saw was a man with his mate, in need of comfort and support and love. It was slightly bizzar seeing Stiles with someone. Stiles wasn't really one for dating.   
Little did the sherriff know that Stiles would have loved to date but not only would everyone say no, but he avoided it beause he knew that he wouldn't be around long enough for the relationship to really flurish and be something.   
Derek looked to his superior, nervous as to what he had to say. It wasn't prohibited to have a relationship with patients, but he'd heard his superior and coworkers talking about it and saying it was unprofessional. As his little mate nuzzled and nosed at his neck he forgot all about being professional.   
"Sir, this is Stiles," He said to Dr. Jamison. "And I'm Doctor Derek Hale," He introduced to the boy's father. The man looked at him, shocked as Stiles refused to look back at him.   
"Sheriff John Stilinski."   
Stiles groaned lightly before turning in Derek's lap. "Hi dad," He said, hopping his father would be okay with his mate. His hulky, handsome, sweet mate.   
The older doctor cleared his throat, looking at the three of them. "Well, now that Mr. Stilinski has joined us," He looked at Derek scoldingly, causing Stiles to be pulled closer to Derek protectively. "We can discuss his condition."


	2. Gettimg through it

Derek frozen with Stiles in his arms. He knew the young man had cancer, why else would he be there, but he still didn't know what kind or if it was treatable. It was odd, being on the receiving end of this. Typically he was the doctor delivering terrible or fantastic news but now he sat anxiously, worried over his new mate. He couldn't lose him. He just found the little one.   
"Well, it says here you have been admitted twice, and the first time they found a tumor in your phemur," Doc led off, looking back and forth between Derek and Stiles.   
"Yeah, bone neoplasm." Stiles' voice was a little wet and shaky, though not from nerves. He seemed fine with it and confident in what he said. He was just weak. And didn't that just break Derek's heart.  
"Alright, and you were admitted a second time after that, were treated and was released. You were also given explicit instructions to come back or tell your father if any of the symptoms appeared or you felt any pain. Did you do that? I can see you're back," The doctor was looking pointedly at Stiles but the youngest man in the room refused to answer.  
John, the Sherriff however, was fine with answering. "No. He didin't, he waited until his best friend found him passed out on the floor of his bedroom." He looked to Stiles scoldingly then to Derek who was red in the eyes and looked both angry and upset. 

Stiles felt Derek's big arms tighten around his belly and it kinda hurt because of all the places they poked his for blood on the arms trapped in the embrace but he let it go. His mate was mad at him. He could feel it.   
"Der," He whimpered, trying to explain as best he could. but before he could continue the old doctor continued.   
" Well it says here that you've moved from stage two to three and are bordering on stage four. Now, as you know bone neoplasm is treatable, but you already had the surgery on you leg to try and remove the tumor, which is why your right leg is signifigantly weaker," the doctor said. Both Stiles and his dad already knew all of this so he figured he was telling them for Derek's sake. "That's why he doesn't do sports, " sherriff supplied, once again unwittingly wrong. He didn't do sports because no body wanted him on their team.   
"Well, after a CT we can see if there are any new tumirs or regrowths of the last one. " 

After the doctor left to order an CT John shot Stiles a pointed look before leaving, mumbling something about food and the terrible cafeteria.   
Derek was growling the moment John left. He pulled Stiles off his lap and pacing the room, his bluish green crubs swishing together. Stiles whimpered at the liss of contact but he could see his older mate was rather pissed off.   
"Der," He tried, only for Derek to growl louder.   
"You let yourself get this way!" Derek screeched, his eyes bright red. "I could of lost you, before I even found you!"   
"It's not like I did this to you on purpose. I didn't know you existed. I just," He paused, sighing. "I thought it'd be better if I just passed and let everyone be."   
"Is that why you're so thin?" Derek asked and Stiles looked down at himself. He hadn't really noticed. He juts didn't have an apoetite anymore and no one cared so he just didn't eat. He just shrugged, not looking up. He couldn't bare to see the anguish in his eyes.  
"Well I'm here now, and we are going to fix you." Right then and there Derek sounded more like a mate than a doctor.


End file.
